princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Raleigh Pedrosa
'''Raleigh Pedrosa '''is the oldest son of Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko. He is the older brother of Ryu Pedrosa and is apart of the Combat Department of Vanguard League. Background Raleigh made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Introducing Eiffel and Ken where he is assumed to be a pervert by Eiffel which caused a bit of a rival between the two. Raleigh is the guy who just likes to stay out all night and smoke until he finds something interesting to do. However, by joining the Vanguard League he has something to put his focus in than watching or training with the other Xiaolin Dragons. Personality Raleigh is the rebellious deviant type who has a good heart and he's just trying to get noticed. He doesn't want to appear like he cares about anything, but if someone bad mouths and/or picks on any member of his family or friend circle they are in for it (besides he would rather do it himself). Raleigh has a lot of street smarts and is pretty brave, however he can be too violent if something pushes his buttons. Even though, he seems to be pretty confident in himself, he's not really a ladies man like his little brother and Levi, and is passive when it comes to girls he likes and will try to deny he likes them in the first place. He has the bad habit of smoking, but it's later discovered that his urge to smoke is tied into his fire related powers, and it can also fuel him. One of his hobbies, even though it's illegal, is drag racing. He also loves everything about cars and going fast. Appearance Raleigh has sun-kissed skin, mint green eyes, and dark brown hair in a short hairstyle. He usually wears a navy blue beanie, a black v neck T-shirt (sometimes with a black skull on it), baggy camouflage cargo pants, and tan boots. In his Xiaolin uniform, he wears tight red European cut uwagi with black lining the outside with it being left over right. A black obi, black fingerless gloves, tight white zubon, and high-top boxing shoes to give more ankle support. Relationships Parents Raleigh doesn't have a good relationship with his parents often not even seeing them too much despite living in the same house. Ryu Raleigh is jealous of how Ryu gets more attention than he does, how his fashion sense is better, and, worst of all, how much more popular with the ladies Ryu is! However, when he found out his little brother was homosexual, Raleigh seems to have mellowed out. But, he will still pick on him ever once and while because that's what a big brother does. Levi From their first meeting, Levi and Raleigh were destined to be rivals. Levi thinks that Raleigh is trying to get in the way of him being with Persephone and thinks he’s jealous about how much stronger he is than him. They try to keep their distance from each other but it’s hard when you’re supposed to in this show Xiaolin group with him. The two can be seen giving irritated glares to each other or sparring to show off their strength. Their relationship starts off really rocky at first but eventually cools off so that the two can work together and respect one another. Eiffel Raleigh and Levi have formed a rivalry with Eiffel, though it’s mostly one sided on Raleigh’s part since Levi is mostly fixated on Eiffel rather than upset with him and Eiffel isn’t taking the two seriously and continues to play around with them. Persephone Raleigh is very much attracted to Persephone even since he met her on a beach and hopes to gain her attention. Of course that forms a rival with Levi because of this which Persephone is completely clueless about. Cayenne Raleigh is a excellent rival/counterpart for Cayenne. He acts similar to her. He also sometimes blows smoke in her face to be rude. Trivia * Raleigh Pedrosa created by SplashpointParabox (formerly known as coloneljoe) on DeviantART for PrincessCallyie. * Raleigh used to have green highlights on the tips of his hair, but now they are grown out. * He used to have a crush on Cocoa, PrincessCallyie's old Butchubbles OC; but Cocoa was given away. Category:Male Category:Human Category:17 years old Category:Vanguard League Category:Combat Department Category:Next Gen Category:Characters